This research pursues the development of micro-volume ultrasensitive immunoassays for immunoregulatory peptides. The micro-volume assays will use extremely for small sample quantities, which is found in many life science research applications, e.g., daily measurements of animal model studies, measurements of multiple parameters, assays of biological material from cells in culture and extracts from biopsies and lesions. Because of the small volume of target material in such samples, high detection sensitivity is essential. This requirement is particularly stringent, and often limiting when the target substance itself is present at very low concentration, as in the case with cytokines and neuropeptides. The George Washington University Medical Center has developed sophisticated techniques to perform assays utilizing small sample volumes. When combined with the ultrasensitive Multi Photon Detection techniques developed by Biotraces, these techniques can enable rapid assays for the detection of cytokines at the femotgram/mL level in samples of 100 microliters or less.